particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimokratiki Aristeri Symmahia (Kalopia)
|seats2_title = Local Governors |seats2 = |seats3_title = Cabinet |seats3 = |website = das.ka |country = Kalopia |headquarters = Helios, Kalopia|footnotes = Politics of Kalopia Political parties Elections}} The Democratic Left Alliance (DAS) (Kalopian: "Dimokratiki Aristeri Symmahia") is a center-left to left wing political party in Kalopia. History Foundation Dimitris Alevras founded the party on 22nd of August 4605 with the name "Democratic Left Front" or Dimokratiko Aristero Metopo (DAM) in Kalopian. it was described as a liberal-left political movement inspired by the ideas of the left social democracy and democratic socialism. 4616 Summit In August 4616, after the shrinkage of DAS in the elections of July 4616, the party organized its first general summit. For the first time the members of the party voted for the new Central Committee and the new General Secretary. Sokratis Sipras won with 53%. During the summit, it was decided that the party's name will be changed to Dimokratiki Aristeri Symmahia (DAS) which means Democratic Left Alliance in Kalopian. The party also changed color from light green to purple. 4657 Summit After the death of Sokratis Sipras, a summit was organized at the beginning of February 4657. The event was dedicated to Sipras legacy but it was also about the election of the new Central Committee and the new General Secretary. Kostas Kotrotsos was elected with 50.2% over Andreas Sipras with 48.7%. 4666 Summit The son of Sokratis Sipras, Andreas Sipras was elected general secretary in 4666 to modernize the party. 4680 Summit After the resignation of Andreas Sipras, Katia Halil was elected new general secretary of the party with 54.3% over Iasonas Alevras with 43.6%. In Government 4613-4655 DAS has taken part in many coalition governments in 4613-4619 and 4622-4633, being the leading government party in 4628-4633, as well as one-party majority governments from 4641 until today. Before 4628, DAS passed many measures in favor of environment, labor and infrastructure. During Sokratis Sipras governments in 4628-4633, the state budget increased, mainly for Education and Health, without causing any deficits. The taxation for the poor and the middle classes was decreases but it was increased for the rich. DAS also banned the purchase, produce and storage of biological or chemical weaponry for military purposes, as well as the arms exports. Furthermore, the taxation on corporations increased from 9% to 15%. In the sector of environment, DAS enforced mandatory recycling for residents, commercial enterprise, and industry as well as highly restrictive industrial pollution standards in industry. Nuclear power pants were banned and a national fire department with state funding was established. Between 4641 and 4655, Sipras governments centered on the rationalization of the state budget and the taxation, as the policies of Dimokratikos Synaspismos governments had caused huge deficits. Sipras governments also abolished the right of religion to freely appoint any minister of religion. As for the environmental policy, they outlawed the hunting of endangered animals, as well as the keeping of exotic animals. Some of the most left measures of the Sipras governments was the nationalization of energy companies, the abolition of the army and the nationalization of most of the banks. Meanwhile culture funding was increased. 4655-4666 : Communist Era When Kostas Kotrotsos got into the leadership of the party and the country, he could not cooperate with Ioanna Karyotaki, the President supported by Kostas Kotrotsosolicy aiming to turn Kalopia into a communist state. Κotrotsos governments lowered the taxes for the poor and increased them much for the rich, reaching even 75% in some cases. The corporate tax increased from 10% to 20% and the luxury goods tax from 24% to 40%. They also increased budget for health and education. Furthermore, they banned private schools and hospitals, as well as private banks. The stock exchanges and the sport clubs were nationalised. Kotrotsos governments lasted until 4666. After his fall, he was punished and kicked out of the party. 4666-today After Andreas Sipras election as the General Secretary of the party, DAS was reorganized and has taken part in coalition governments with DISY in 4666-4668 and from 4670 until today. Those governments brought the democratic normality back to Kalopia and significantly reduced people's taxation. PROSY In 4675, DAS came to an agreement with DISY to create an official alliance against the right wing parties of Kalopia that had started gaining power. The alliance is called Progressive Allignment (PROSY) (Kalopian: "Proodeftiki Symparataxi"). Party logos 4605-4638 4638-4658 4658-4666 4666-today Party General Secretaries Presidental Candidates Electoral results Parliamentary elections Presidential Elections